narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Steam Ninja Scrolls: The Haunted Inn!
Synopsis Mirai shares a hot spring with Tenten, and thanks her for bring her extra clothes. Tenten says it's no issue, as she intended to take a few days off and go to the hot springs anyway. She's concerned that Guy will stir up trouble with his hotheadedness. They hear Guy screaming, claiming he saw a ghost. Mirai gets Guy to sleep, and Tenten warns her to remember putting her clothes on before running out. Kakashi joins them, having returned from buying snacks. Kakashi asks about Guy, and they explain he claims to have seen a ghost, but they won't know more until he wakes up. Tenten believes Guy saw a ghost, but Mirai doesn't believe in ghosts, and swept the room. Kakashi says their snacks were gone, and thought Guy had eaten them, which is why he left to get more. Tenten takes it as proof it's a ghost, while Mirai wants to prove there isn't one. They ask the receptionist, who is shocked someone saw it. The receptionist tells them the story about the hot spring since war times, and how there used to be rumours of a ghost in armour that vanished after a mass exorcism was performed. They speak with several employees who tell them of strange occurrences the past few days. While discussing them, they lean over a statue, moving it a bit, and notice it has a stone base, while others have a wood base. Tenten suggests Mirai but through the stone with her chakra blade, but Mirai says she hasn't mastered them yet. Kakashi tells them Guy woke up, and Guy denies seeing a ghost. Kakashi accuses him of eating all the snacks, Guy denies it, challenges Kakashi to a ping-pong match, and the two leave. Mirai and Tenten discuss Guy's attitude. Guy and Kakashi return, asking Mirai to be their referee. Mirai thinks about the places the ghost supposedly appeared, and notices all of them face the inner garden. Guy continues to try avoiding places at their hot spring. Kakashi asks Mirai why she's so distracted, and why she's so determined to prove ghosts don't exist. She says that if they did, she thinks her father would have visited her. Mirai notices the ping-pong ball moving because of a breeze. She goes back to the statue, ready to find the so called ghost. Tenten scares Guy, and a girl appears from under statue after smoke starts coming out from under it. Mirai attacks with the chakra blades, and cuts the statue in half. They question the girl, called Tatsumi, who apologises. Mirai explains that she found secret passages from war times for evacuation, found evidence of recent human activity, had all of them but one blocked, and asked the employees to fumigate them, forcing whoever was inside to come out from the only unblocked exit. Tenten explains she was having too much fun watching Guy putting on a brave face. Tatsumi explains she was travelling and had no money, and chanced upon the secret passages. She begs them not to hand her over to the Land of Hot Water, as the trip she's making is for her deceased mother, visiting the hot springs she never got to see. Mirai offers to take Tatsumi with them and pay for her expenses. Kakashi warns her to be more careful with her chakra blades. They leave the next day, Guy finally explaining what he saw was an armoured warrior, which brings to mind what Mirai and Tenten learned about the place's history. Mirai recalls she removed several tags from Guy's room, thinking it was trash. Tenten splits from the group while the others go ahead with the trip. Credits